


Not Jim

by RueRambunctious



Category: Elementary (TV), Jane the Virgin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insecurity, Jim's Not Dead, Minor Violence, Netflix binging, Post-Reichenbach, Richard Brook was REAL, Slice of Life, Tattoos as punishment, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueRambunctious/pseuds/RueRambunctious
Summary: Richard loves'Jane the Virgin'.He does not love Anezka.





	Not Jim

Not Petra

Of all the people in the world who long for a bit of drama in their life, you can be forgiven for not thinking Richard one of them.

Richard's brother is The Most Dangerous Man in London (probably the world) and Jim shares his bed with Sebastian: The Second Most Dangerous Man in London. Richard has the misfortune of sharing a face with his notorious twin brother Jim (you will remember, Jim is The Most Dangerous Man in London, and probably the world). 

This puts a number of restraints on Richard's acting career and, for quite some time, also his social life, until Richard succumbed to a romance with the nasty piece of work who is his bodyguard. Severin Moran is brother to The Second Most Dangerous Man In London and is more than a little competitive about that title.

These four men are currently sharing their living space not only with various criminals Jim employs for security, but also Richard and Jim's elder sister. Jamie Moriarty was farmed out to a family in America after her unwed mother, Mary Baker, was declared by the Church to be -to put it politely- rather unfit for a parental role, being, as the woman then was, both unmarried and rather 'spirited'. 

Mary Baker eventually married Patrick Brook, but both of Richard's parents have long been in the ground. Both Jim and Jamie fixed on 'Moriarty' as their alias in an odd little twist of fate which barely had Richard batting his sooty lashes in surprise as the calculating pair are strikingly similar.

Jamie and Jim are so similar they are both driven to distraction and obsession by men with the surname 'Holmes' and it is through that unhealthy relationship that Jamie is now living with her brothers and their employees slash lovers.

It is also the reason Jamie is sporting a bullet wound to her chest. This is taking its sweet time to heal, which will be mentioned again later.

Jamie and Jim are both obsessive about their nemeses and also their criminal empires. There is more than a whiff of the non-neurotypical about the pair of them and it would not be far off the mark to think either of the siblings to be psychopath geniuses. 

Richard is not a genius and he does not _think_ he is a psychopath either. He has read that psychopaths cannot feel emotions like love or affection, although they can be extremely possessive and consider certain others (often offspring, and certainly _twins_ ) an extension of their own narcissistic selves. Richard is fairly certain his siblings care for him in their own odd ways but he cannot deny that the way they behave is not _normal_.

Compared to Jim and Jamie, Richard is undeniably the 'normal' one. He is uncertain, however, whether that truly makes him normal, or merely 'normal by comparison'.

There are things about him, he knows, which are not normal to other people, but are part and parcel of growing up as Jim's twin. Richard has a rather unhealthy nonchalance towards death and he does not know whether this came from exposure to a glut of corpses growing up or whether he was born wired not to care about bloody, brutal murder too much.

Richard also has real difficulty with tolerating boredom. For a long time he attributed this to being so used to Jim constantly _doing_ things and Richard never having the _chance_ to develop a normal, healthy tolerance to inaction. However, as Richard has grown older and taken note of how terribly _twitchy_ he gets when he has nothing to focus on, he considers he may actually have something certifiably, chemically at play here.

It's probably why he paces when he learns lines, and indeed, probably why Richard loves monologues for the chance to fill his head up with words and be occupied for hours at a time.

It's also part of the reason why Richard enjoys drama. It certainly goes a long way towards explaining Richard's fondness for telenovellas.

Jim had scoffed about Richard's obsession at first. Richard had fixed him with a sober look, jutted his chin up, and said, “Glee.” Jim teased less after that.

Jamie has been growing quite restless due to the inactivity enforced by her slow-to-heal bullet wound. As such, she has been quite happy to bask in the vapid escapism offered by the Netflix binges Richard often partakes in. Jamie particularly enjoys the ridiculous, convoluted, salacious, _wonderful_ telenovella which is Richard's favourite show.

The siblings watch 'Jane The Virgin' together for _hours_.

Jim watches them sidelong from the kitchen countertop where he is _trying_ to plot, answer emails, and _work_.

He somehow finds himself on the couch beside his brother and sister.

“Who's that?” he finds himself asking.

“Magda, Petra's mother,” Jamie whispers, “we haven't seen her in a while.”

Richard shushes them both and Jim might have bucked at that -he normally would have- but the show quickly transitions to another juicy scene and the twin cannot help but become embroiled.

“Latin Lover will catch you up next episode,” Richard whispers.

“Who?” Jim asks, eyes stuck on the screen.

“The Narrator,” Richard explains. “Shh!”

As with all things in life, no show can be truly perfect. Richard has been deeply fond of Petra Solano -the beautiful, calculating, _complex_ rightful wife of that idiot Rafael- for three seasons. He's noticed a few parallels between the beautiful character played by the talented Yael Groblas and his sophisticated sister Jamie, but not enough to ruin his enjoyment of the show.

Then Anezka happens.

Anezka is, in every way, the lesser twin of Petra. Anezka is poor, and stupid, and less beautiful, and everything about her makes Richard's stomach curdle.

“God, that woman who plays Petra is such a great actress, isn't she?” Jamie murmurs. “She's got so much _range_ playing both twins. Switching accents like that!”

Richard swallows. His sister hasn't noticed.

Besides him, Jim is still. Of course _he's_ noticed.

They watch in near silence for hours. Sebastian and Severin come back from the gym downstairs and are shushed in tandem.

Sebastian goes for a shower and Severin gets started on making food. The muscular blond cannot help but watch with a crooked smile as the siblings on the couch remain glued to the television screen.

Severin's become familiar enough with the show that he hums along to Jane Villanueva's love cue as he moves around the kitchen.

It's days later when it happens, but Richard won't forgive _Jane the Virgin_ for a long time afterwards.

Anezka had been masquerading around as her better twin Petra – because _why wouldn't she_?- and beautiful, vengeful, perfect Petra had found out.

“No, please, Beautiful Sister!” Anezka begs.

Richard feels sick as he watches Petra have her twin's forehead tattooed with 'NOT PETRA' as the Czech brunette sobs. Of course he feels sick.

Jim swallows and not so absently reaches out to touch the back of Richard's head where the scar from that stunt with the Beretta remains.

“Don't worry, bangs will cover it,” Jim quotes mockingly, and he gives Richard's scalp a kiss.


End file.
